The Honey Incident
by Moirailis
Summary: Sollux gets into some honey and things take an unexpected turn.


This has NOT BEEN PROOF-READ. I went through as Pyro and I were writing it and fixed whatever I saw. That doesn't mean I found and fixed everything. However, enjoy what was 27 pages of practically all smut. 8D All Sollux parts were written by Pyro and Karkat was written by me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Honey Incident<strong>

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: kk?

CG: HEY SOL.

TA: 2ol?

TA: waiit ii2nt that

TA: kk

TA: kk

TA: kk are you ed

TA: ii am 2o confu2ed

TA: kk

TA: kk hii

TA: waiit.

CG: WHAT. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING YOU NOOKSNIFFING GRUBFUCK?

TA: what?

CG: YOU'RE CONFUSING ME CAPTOR.

TA: oh!

TA: well you know

TA: 2ol ii2 ed2 niickname for meeee

TA: where diid all tho2e e2 come from

TA: wheeee!

CG: DID YOU GET INTO THE SOPOR?

CG: OR GAMZEE'S FUCKING CUPCAKES?

TA: noooo

TA: ii found

TA: honey

TA: LOT2 OF HONEY

CG: CAPTOR YOU KNOW WHAT MIND HONEY DOES TO YOU. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING EAT IT?

TA: iit2 not miind honey!

TA: iit2 normal honey!

CG: ARE YOU HYPER?

TA: well

TA: kiinda?

TA: heehee!

TA: kk

TA: kk gue22 what iit2 contaiiner ii2

TA: gue2222

CG: I DON'T KNOW. TELL ME.

TA: iit2

TA: a

TA: bucket!

TA: anyway.

TA: do you waaaant 2ome kk?

TA: ii cant eat iit all my2elf!

CG: AM I GOING TO END UP ACTING LIKE A HYPER 3 SWEEP OLD?

TA: hm.

TA: ii dunno!

TA: or maaaaybe iim ju2t actiing liike thii2 cau2e iit2 fun!

TA: and iit annoy2 you.

TA: heehee!

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, CAPTOR?

TA: ii dont know kk

TA: but

TA: ii 2ee

TA: FAIIRIIE2

TA: there2 thii2 cute liittle grey

TA: *grey one

TA: and iit look2 liike you!

TA: ii wanna ju2t 2nuggle iit forever.

CG: WHAT? SOLLUX, YOU'VE LOST YOUR THINK PAN TO THE HONEY.

TA: noooo kk

TA: iit2 adoooorable!

TA: liike you!

TA: hehe iit2 all angry at me now.

CG: THAT'S ADORABLOODTHIRSTY

CG: NOT ADORABLE. ADORABLOODTHIRSTY.

CG: GET IT RIGHT, DAMN IT.

TA: noooo youre ju2t adorable.

TA: 3

TA: 2o kk!

TA: kk kk kk kk

TA: wiill you come heeeere now?

TA: 2o ii can 2hare iit?

TA: pleeeea2e?

CG: ARGH! FINE.

TA: yay!

TA: 3333

TA: good kk be2t friiend!

CG: IF I FIND THAT IT'S ACTUALLY SOPOR, I'M RIPPING ONE OF YOUR HORNS OFF AND FEEDING IT TO YOU.

TA: that2 not very healthy kk!

TA: be2iide2 ii dont thiink 2opor ta2te2 thii2 2weet.

TA: or ii2 2o yellowy.

TA: kk

TA: kk iit look2 liike meeee

TA: when ii look iintwo the bucket honey

TA: ii 2ee meeee

CG: THAT'S YOUR REFLECTION I AM ASSUMING.

TA: no iit2 another me

TA: iim gonna kii22 iit

TA: be riight backkkk

CG: SOLLUX YOU WILL END UP WITH A FACE FULL OF HONEY.

TA: be2t iidea ever then!

TA: anyway hurryyyy

TA: ii have honey all over my face now

TA: come liickk iit off now!

TA: ii cant reach iit allll

CG: GOD DAMN IT SOLLUX. IF YOU WOULD OPEN YOUR DOOR YOU'D SEE I'M AT YOUR HIVE.

TA: waiit

TA: really

TA: yaaaay

TA: ii thiink iit2 open

CG: YES REALLY. IT'S CALLED PORTABLE TROLLIAN.

TA: ju2t try rammiing iintwo iit untiil iit break2 iif iit ii2nt open

CG: GOD DAMN- SOLLUX, I AM NOT BREAKING YOUR DOOR. JUST OPEN IT.

TA: kk iit2 oooopeeeen

TA: be2iide2

TA: ii cant uh

TA: moooove

TA: what ii2 moviing how do ii walk

CG: ...WHAT. WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU MOVE?

CG: HAVE YOU LOST ALL THE CELLS IN YOUR THINK PAN?

TA: my leg2 feel funny!

TA: 2o iim ju2t layiing on the couch

TA: next two a bucket of honey

TA: anyway try the doooor 2ee iif iit2 open

CG: FINE.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

With a sigh, Karkat opened the door. He had a feeling that this would be a bad idea, but something was telling him that if he turned around and left, he'd be kicking himself and regretting it the whole time.

"Okay, yeah, fine, it's open." Karkat called into the obnoxiously messy hive. How did Sollux live in this filth?

"Yaaaay! KK, come heeeere now!" Sollux's voice came from a bit farther in his hive. Did Karkat even em_want/em_ to know?

"Jegus, Sollux, you hive is a mess. Do you ever clean it?" Karkat made his way deeper into Sollux's hive, looking for him.

Sollux was, in fact, just chilling on his couch, blanket half covering him, shirt off, arm in a bucket of yellow honey. His face and chest were a mess.

"Thometimeth! Like when I'm able to move!" Oh, jegus, Sollux was gone. So far gone. More so than Gamzee was when he had too much Sopor in his system. He had never seen Sollux like this and holy fuck.

"Why the fuck are you shirtless?" Yes, that was the absolutely most appropriate thing to say at a time like this. He didn't even question where Sollux even em_got/em_ the honey. Karkat's brow twitched a bit, seeing his friend covered in honey.

"Well it got really methy earlier tho I jutht...took it off," Sollux gestured airily with his hand and grinned up at Karkat. "Tho you gonna try thome now?"

"Yeah, sure, if it makes you fucking happy." Karkat made his way over to Sollux, sitting down on the floor, facing he Gemini.

Sollux retracted his arm from the bucket, and offered his fingers to Karkat. "Here you go!"

"What? Am I supposed to lick this shit off your fingers?" Karkat tried his hardest not to flush bright red at the idea. It was just so… lewd!

"Yeah! Why not?" Sollux remained... relatively innocent at the current point in his intoxication. "Jutht try thome. It'th really good!"

"Well that's… a very… argh! Fine!" Karkat hesitated only slightly before cautiously licking some of the honey from Sollux's fingers. "It's… good."

A (childlike) blush rose on Sollux's cheeks as he grinned at Karkat. "Thee? I told you tho! Have thome more! Feel free to thample it from aaaany part of me!"

"Why can't I just fucking take some from the… bucket?" Karkat's cheeks turned a light red as he said bucket, still finding it to be a perverse word. "On second thought, maybe off of you would be better."

"Yeah! Hehe I'm...pretty much...like..." He searched for a word, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Covered! Pothibly coated. I dunno. Anyway, yeah feel free to lick whatever you want!"

Karkat's cheeks turned a darker red at the other, more perverse implications of Sollux's sentence, but he shook those away, knowing Sollux didn't mean it that way. "If you say so, fuckass." Karkat hesitantly licked some honey off of Sollux's face.

He grinned and blushed a bit as Karkat's tongue moved over his face, apparently oblivious to his possibly intentional innuendo. "Hehe doethn't it tathte better off of me? It'th cauthe I tathte the betht, KK. Wanna tathte me moooore?"

"You are such a fuckass, Sollux." Despite this, Karkat continued to go about cleaning Sollux's face with his tongue.

"Hehe I gueth! If you thay tho!" Sollux paused, considering something for a few moments. "Wait ithn't that an action not a thing? Do you wanna do that, KK?"

Karkat flinched a bit, torso moving away from Sollux. "W-well it depends on how you use it. I call people fuckasses, but you can also fuck asses… Agh! Just… fuck you, Captor!" By this point, Karkat's face was bright red and his eyes were wide in embarrassment as well as being half caught.

"You can if you want!" Sollux just giggled and tapped a finger to Karkat's mouth, grinning like he didn't just say what he just said. He made a sort of kissy face at Karkat before drawing a finger over his cheek, smiling. "I like the color here! It'th tho pretty and red! I love it tho much! Bring it clother tho I can look at it more! Pleeeeathe?"

"Captor, I hate that color. Why the fuck do you like it?" Despite that, Karkat moved closer to Sollux, so Sollux could see the color better, his face turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Becauthe it'th pretty! I love it a lot!" Sollux adjusted his position, rolling onto his side so he could throw an arm around Karkat's neck and pull him reeeeally close, licking over the blushing troll's cheek. "Huh! It doethn't tathte like cherrieth at all! It tathteth like honey!"

"You have honey on your tongue, you fool." Karkat's scowl disappeared a bit, relaxing a bit in Sollux's arms. "Besides, you'd taste my skin, I'm pretty sure."

"Whateeeever. You thtill tathte good! Can I lick more of you? I wanna thee if that'th how you tathte everywhere!" He licked over Karkat's cheek again, this time carefully, measuring the flavor he picked up.

"Ugh, it's not like I can stop you even if I wanted to." Karkat chewed the inside of his lip a bit, waiting for Sollux's reaction.

"Tho I can? Yaaaay!" He then flopped his upper half off the couch and inevitably onto Karkat's lap, floundering there for a bit before giving up and just staying there, choosing there as his first area. "Can I lick here firtht? Thince I'm already here?"

"My lap? You'll taste clothes." Karkat flushed more, his neck starting to turn red as well instead of just his cheeks.

"Noooo! Under your clotheth oooobviouthly." One hand pushed up Karkat's shirt and the other tried to tug Karkat's pants down, all while Sollux ran another few licks over Karkat's stomach.

"H-hey! Jesus fuck, Sollux." Karkat covered his face, caught completely off guard. He furrowed his brow as his stomach contracted with each lick.

Sollux just laughed and tried harder to pull Karkat's pants down, licking up the blushing troll's chest. "Hmmmm... it tathteth better the lower I go! Tho KK KK KK how low can I go down on you?"

"How low do you expect to go, exactly, you nubfuck?" Karkat raised a brow, not sure if Sollux really was just playing around or not. Either way, he didn't plan to fight Sollux on this, just maybe be a bit fussy. Karkat Vantas didn't just give in so easily.

"Ath low ath I need to go until I find the betht flavor of you! You tathte reeeeally deliciouth, KK!" At this point he had firmly discovered that he couldn't pull Karkat's pants down while the other troll was sitting, and was now fumblingly unbuttoning them.

"And what, pray tell, do I fucking taste like?" Karkat watched as Sollux attempted to unbutton his pants, blush on his cheeks permanent at this point with no signs of fading yet.

"You tathte like the betht cherrieth ever!" Sollux got them unbuttoned now, and licked the bit of skin he could reach at that point, making a small sound of pleasure. "KK, can you pull thethe off now? They're getting in my way."

"You'll have to pull yourself completely off my lap for me to do that, you know." Karkat swallowed dryly, thinking about where Sollux was going.

"Boo fiiiine." Sollux did so, tumbling the rest of the way to the floor, knocking his glasses off his face. He was, however, now off Karkat's lap and was watching him expectantly.

Karkat took a breath before laying back and yanking off his pants, quickly sitting back up and tossing his pants to the side. "That better, Captor? Happy now?"

"Yep!" Sollux didn't even hesitate before squirming back over and licking over the newly revealed skin. Only his thighs now, but nears the inner thigh and mumbled into it, "I think I'm getting clothe now! Where should I check next?"

"That's… That's up to you. You're the one who wanted my pants gone." Karkat covered his face again in embarrassment at having Sollux so close to his bone bulge.

"Well then I choothe HERE!" And with that, the teasing was over and Sollux was carefully licking up the side of Karkat's bulge, sometimes moving back and particularly assaulting certain parts, presumably because they tasted better.

Karkat finched and bites his lip in attempt to muffle any sounds of pleasure that might have escaped otherwise. "Jesus fuck, Sollux…"

Sollux finished his current lick then looked up at Karkat, worry evident on his face. "Ith thomething wrong, KK? Did I do thomething bad? Should I thtop?"

"To reiterate my earlier threat of ripping your horn off and feeding it to you, I will fucking do that if you stop."

Sollux blinked, having not expected that response, then just shrugged and restarted his licking up and down Karkat's bulge, soon adjusting his position so he could envelop the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and sucking on it a bit. It tasted...really good.

Karkat groaned a bit, quickly biting his lip to keep himself from gaining suspicion from Sollux, even if Sollux wasn't really all there at the moment. He couldn't really help himself from threading his fingers into Sollux's hair, though.

Honestly, Sollux just figured the sound as well as the hand meant he could keep tasting Karkat's bulge, sinking down onto it painfully slow, trying to locate all flavorful spots with his tongue, running it around the shaft over and over.

"Shit, Sol…" Karkat's voice came out as more of a murmur than anything. He felt a bit bad at taking advantage of his friend, but he figured Sollux would have just used his Psionics to do whatever he wanted anyways, despite the cloudy state of mind he was in.

And he probably would have, too. That's just how much he wanted to taste Karkat. He sunk all the way down to the base, then bobbed back up, tongue running on tasty (and thusly sensitive) spots, making soft little noises of pleasure at the flavors.

Karkat's brows furrowed as his face reddened more, hoping that Sollux didn't notice how his bulge was getting harder with every flick of his tongue. His breath was coming out a bit shorter and heavier at the stimulation, but he didn't really mind so long as Sollux didn't stop.

However, Sollux could feel it getting harder, but that didn't stop him. It really just meant it was easier for him to get to the good spots. He made a pattern and a pace, bobbing up and down on Karkat's bulge, tonguing and sucking the length voraciously, and very enthusiastically. After all, that's what you did to delicious things, right?

"Shit… FUCK." Whether Sollux knew it or not, he was driving Karkat insane with every bob of his head and flick of his tongue and of course with every suck.

Sollux was... actually moderately aware of what he was doing to Karkat. Despite his words, he hadn't actually eaten the honey for quite a while now, and was coming down from the high. He was relatively aware of what he was doing, the fact he was sucking Karkat off, et cetera. The only difference was now he was doing it more for Karkat than himself.

Karkat hated how he was reduced to nothing but muttering out choice curse words mixed with Sollux's name. That wasn't the powerful leader he had made himself out to be, but he'd be damned if he pushed Sollux away now.

Sollux adjusted his hands so they were on Karkat's inner thighs, spreading his legs so he could more comfortably position himself between the other troll's leg, still sucking and licking Karkat's bulge with a renewed intensity. It was now almost completely for pleasuring Karkat.

Karkat jumped a bit at the sudden intensity of Sollux's sucking and licking and he had a bit of a suspicion that Sollux wasn't as far gone as he had made himself out to be. Karkat wasn't sure if he should be angry or not at this sudden realization, but he didn't quite care at the moment since he was a little preoccupied. "Fuck, fuck, shit…"

Pressing himself all the way down to the base, Sollux gave a few long, milking sucks, then retreated to just the head, sucking roughly and pressing his tongue to the slit, then repeating the whole thing a few more times before swallowing the spit that had built up in his mouth, then pressing back down again. He hummed quietly, the vibrations no doubt going through his lips and into the bulge, stimulating it even more.

"Shit! Fuck, Sol, you're not even… you're actually… Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Karkat, in his own embarrassment and realization that yes, Sollux was completely together again, or just about together, threw his head back and covered his face with his arms, not to mention because that last 'fuck' came out more as a moan than anything.

Sollux just chuckled quietly, amused. He was completely back together at this point, and that last cuss sent a little wave of pleasure through him, too. The sounds Karkat kept making were making Sollux pretty hard too at this point, but he resolutely kept his hands on Karkat's bare thighs, massaging them gently even as he continued his ministrations on Karkat's bulge.

Karkat could only cuss Sollux out for tricking him for who know how long between moans, groans and just general curses from pleasure. He'd actually curse Sollux out later, when he himself was put back together and had, most likely, returned the favor because you don't just take advantage of a completely gone friend and not return the favor because that would just make Karkat a dick.

That just brought more amused sounds from Sollux, though he hadn't em_really_/em tricked him. He really had been that far gone when he'd started, coming down from the high surprisingly fast, really. Not that it mattered, at this point, particularly seeing as Karkat seemed to enjoy every haphazardly placed lick and erratic suck. The sounds the other troll were hypnotizing, really. Sollux promised to remember them on the chance that he wouldn't get this to happen again.

Karkat bit his lip, drawing blood which he knew he would regret later. "Sol, if you don't fucking stop soon I'm done for." Karkat wasn't sure how to phrase that correctly, in the heat of the moment, but he knew Sollux would understand that if Sollux kept up the licking and sucking and the humming, Karkat's genetic material would expel from his nook faster than either of them could say 'bucket'.

Sollux frowned in annoyance, but he stopped, pulling off of Karkat's bulge with a slick, wet sound. He then glanced up at Karkat and grinned teasingly, accenting this with words. "What, you don't think I can thwallow all of it? I should be annoyed at your apparent lack of faith in my mouth'th abilitieth. Ethpecially after thith." He continued to hover over Karkat's bulge anyway, just because it would piss Karkat off.

"You were seriously thinking about swallowing it? Jesus, Sollux, I thought that's what the buckets were fucking for." Karkat still flushed in embarrassment, the image of Sollux swallowing, and most likely becoming covered in his candy red genetic material, was way more appealing than it should have been. But it was appealing none the less and Karkat kind of wanted to see that now.

"You know you'd rather I did. Maketh it more… interethting. Am I right?" Very, very lightly, he ran another lick over Karkat's bulge, figuring just that much wouldn't be enough to set him off. And then he gave another lick, because somehow, the texture of Karkat's bulge was more alluring than it really should have been. "Of courthe, if you em_want_/em me to thtop now I can. No problem for me. Though I have to thay..." He smirked up at Karkat again. "...I'm rather intrigued by the idea of your real tathte."

"...Fucking shit, Captor. Do whatever the fuck you want, but if you don't get any warning before my genetic material covers you, it isn't my fucking fault." Karkat shivered each time Sollux's tongue ran over his bulge. It just felt too good, but it wasn't enough to set him off just yet because god damn he was starting to calm down a bit and he really kind of wanted to go back to that excitement he was just feeling.

Sollux just shrugged and returned Karkat's bulge to its position in his mouth, immediately returning to the intensity he'd left off on. Why? Because it would hopefully get a satisfying yelp from the other troll, among other delectable noises. He fantasized what he wanted done to his own at the moment, flickering his tongue against the underside and tracing around the slit gently, topping it all off with more sucking as he bobbed down onto the bulge again, bracing for Karkat's release.

At the sudden envelopment of his bulge, Karkat let out a gasp-yelp combo, however that was managed, as his fingers threaded back into Sollux's hair, grip tightening a bit at a suck or lick that felt particularly better than the others, not that they didn't all feel fantastic. A low groan, which honestly sounded more like a purr than a groan, came from the back of Karkat's throat. He was holding on as long as he could. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until the genetic material was expelled, but he was going to last as long as possible.

So Karkat was going to be stubborn, then. Sollux immediately switched tactics, going into gentle and tender, assaulting only the most sensitive spots as opposed to just enveloping them all. He let out a soft, sultry moan, mimicking the ones Karkat had made before, wrapped itself around Karkat's bulge, vibrating into it. And then he started humming again, softly, focusing his lips wherever he'd found would make Karkat more likely to make sound.

Karkat's body jolted as he felt Sollux's humming and mocking moans against his bulge. That stupid little... he was using everything he could against Karkat and he knew exactly what to do and- "FUCK." He wasn't going to last much longer, a few more seconds, maybe, thirty at the most. Sollux was his undoing, but Sollux caused the problem in the first place, so really, it was only fair, right? As he predicted, Karkat had only lasted a few more seconds before his genetic material was released.

Sollux forced himself to stay on-the taste was different than he'd expected, but it wasn't bad by any means. Kind of good, actually. Unfortunately, he'd miscalculated exactly how much his mouth could take, and he was forced to pull away, and whatever wasn't lining his lips got shot onto his face instead. He winced a little bit, it all felt very, very strange, but once Karkat had completely finished he let his eyelids flutter open again, though still at half-mast, his eyes trained on Karkat's face, his own grey visage defiled with red genetic material.

Karkat panted heavily, looking at Sollux and he decided that yes, he quite enjoyed seeing Sollux covered in his genetic material and he wanted to see that more often. A half grin half smirk slowly slid onto Karkat's face as he looked at Sollux. "I told you that you wouldn't get any fucking warning. My genetic material looks good on you, though." Okay, perhaps it wasn't the most perfect thing to say to Sollux, but at least Karkat was being truthful.

Sollux chuckled and licked his lips, trying to get off what was near his mouth. "You're a real thweet talker you know that? You jutht blow me down with all of thothe thweet wordth." Sarcasm and accidental pun aside, he was being truthful as well, though in a slightly different way. Each word that fell from Karkat's lips sent a little thrill through to his core, and he had to resist adding on 'and you know, everything lookth good on me'.

Karkat sat up fully, smirk still in place as he let his elbows rest on his knees. "I'd lick that off your face too if I wasn't so repulsed by the color of it." Of course, Karkat was referring to the candy red of his mutant genetic material. Hm, Karkat briefly wondered if that sounded like he was hitting on Sollux. He wondered if that was an unconscious thing, or if he was just blurting out whatever came to mind. He still had to repay Sollux, though.

Sollux just smirked and sat up, arranging himself so he was properly cross-legged, the candy red genetic material slowly running down his face. "I'll jutht do the job for uth then." Wiping some off onto two fingers, he dragged his tongue over the red material, lapping it up and giving Karkat a little show at the same time, giving little moans and purrs as he did so, his face a seamless mask of pure bliss. He cleaned off all the material eventually, and wanted to ask Karkat 'what does this mean for us now?' but didn't, a bit concerned over what the answer might be. "Th-tho you willing to repay that?"

Karkat's smirk turned into a half grin, partly sheepish. "I was already planning on that, Captor." Karkat was sure he felt a bit of red -ugh that color again- for Sollux at this point. Or maybe a lot of red. He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew he was feeling somewhat flushed for Sollux. "I am more than fucking willing to repay that."

Sollux carefully exhaled, the effort deliberately measured. "Gueth I'd better finish thtripping then huh?" He stood and turned, a bit unsteady on his feet, and carefully unbuttoned and slowly brought his jeans down; yet another show for the troll he'd been red for since he first found out about Karkat's blood, almost a sweep and a half ago. He finished shucking the clothing, tossing it to the side, and turned back to Karkat and sat down, his bulge already half-hard. "Feel free to thtart whenever."

Oh yes, if Karkat had been confused by what he was feeling for Sollux, he wasn't confused any longer. He was flushed for Sollux, and he had suspected that he had been for a while and just hadn't realized it until this moment, which honestly made Karkat despise his Past Self for not realizing sooner. Karkat let out a shaky breath, never having quite gone down on another troll before, before he realized he had moved closer and was face-to-bulge with Sollux. "Don't mock me if I'm shitty at this, got it?" And with that, the first tentative lick was placed on Sollux's bulge, before the licks became more frequent and less hesitant.

Sollux's breath hitched and his bulge immediately came to attention-while there were many things he could fabricate with his psionics, the feel of a warm, wet mouth was not one them. The strange but very definitely not unpleasant sensation that Karkat's tongue sent through him, through his nerves, and oh Jesus he already let out a quiet little moan of Karkat's name and the other troll hadn't even really gotten started yet. His hand reached out and tangled in Karkat's messy hair, thumb gently stroking over one of the nubby horns.

Okay, good, Sollux was already enjoying this which must have meant that Karkat wasn't doing too terrible of a job just yet. A small shiver ran down Karkat's spine because yes, his horns were slightly sensitive, but it wasn't enough to bring his own bulge back to attention. Karkat's licking moved from the shaft of Sollux's bulge to the head, and oh Jesus he hoped he was doing this right because what Sollux did to him was fantastic and Karkat just did not want to disappoint.

The thumb kept stroking the horn, soon joined by another finger that traced the skin that around the base of the horn. He probably shouldn't be wanting Karkat's bulge back already, and yet he wanted to just caress every inch of it, not just with his tongue and mouth. When Karkat's tongue traced up to the top, he gave a few more quiet sounds, even a restrained, pleading whimper, practically begging Karkat to bring his mouth down on the aching bulge.

It wasn't like Karkat hated teasing Sollux. He was enjoying it actually, hearing the little noises that Sollux was making and damn Sollux continuing to play with his sensitive horns was not helping anything at all. He liked that Sollux was still giving him some attention while Karkat licked at the bulge, finally closing around the head with his lips, taking it into his mouth and sucking, his tongue still working around the shaft.

He gave a grateful groan as Karkat's lips closed around the head, only for it to turn into a heavy moan as Karkat sucked on the sensitive flesh, claws accidentally digging into the dark orange base of the nubby horn he'd been pleasuring. He forced his hand to unclench, the other one having no such restrictions and trying to just dig into the floor, stressing the yellow nails and scraping them as his mind focused on nothing beyond Karkat's mouth. He didn't want to focus on anything else, either.

Karkat would have been lying if he said he wasn't slightly masochistic. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the feeling of Sollux's claws digging into his horn. Of course it didn't hurt much, but it was still enough to send a shiver of pain, or was that pleasure?, down his spine. Would it be too cliché and romcom-like to tangle one of his hands with Sollux's free one? Probably. Did he care? Not at all, and that was just what Karkat did as he timed the difference between licks and sucks to Sollux's bulge.

Ah, now he had Karkat's fingers to play with. At first he just held on tightly, like Karkat was the only solid thing left in the world, but soon he forced himself to relax just a bit, gently readjusting his fingers so his hand and Karkat's were properly intertwined. Whenever Karkat got in a particularly good lick or suck though, both hands clenched tightly around what they were holding, scraping into the horn and into the hand, almost enough to break skin in the latter case, his sounds escalating and varying with each new little feeling Karkat caused in him.

Karkat wanted to chuckle, but Sollux wasn't going to get that pleasure just yet. He wanted to get some more good licks and sucks in before he brought in the humming and the chuckling. The hums and the chuckles had been real nice, and Karkat just wanted to pleasure Sollux properly, despite the distraction of Sollux playing with his horn. No, he could do this. He wouldn't let himself be distracted by Sollux playing with his horn. Karkat decided to take more of Sollux into his mouth, instead of just the head.

This on its own was pleasing Sollux just fine, thank you very much, and so when Karkat slid down onto him he gave a pronounced keen, whimpering, as his hand left the horn and just tangled in the other troll's hair, yanking on it slightly, and grasped Karkat's hand tightly. He felt too big for his skin and fidgeted just slightly, trying to somehow alleviate the thick sensations running through him at the moment and, predictably, only managed to make them more intense.

A slight, obviously muffled groan slipped past Karkat's mental reserves at the feeling of Sollux pulling on his hair. The groan happened to be more like a purr and he knew that it would feel even better for Sollux. He was already addicted to Sollux's taste and damn, he wondered if he should have kissed the psychic before going down on him. Maybe that was something to do after, as a confirmation of matespritship? Karkat would find out later, unless he suddenly pulled off of Sollux and let the yellow-blood have his nook. At the simple thought of Sollux's bulge being nestled firmly in his nook, Karkat gave the bulge in his mouth a sharp suck as another purr escaped him.

The vibrations radiated through Sollux pleasurably and oh god, it had just been way too long since he'd had any sort of release like this; his coding benders didn't let his mind drift to that, ever. But now he had Karkat, a possible matesprit, no, after this they were most definitely matesprits, licking and sucking and humming all around his bulge and he couldn't deny it, he was going to release far sooner than Karkat had, but he'd try and hold out for as long as he could and-how had Karkat put it? No warning? Well, that worked for Sollux, too. He wasn't going to let the redblood go that easily. But he'd definitely be bringing Karkat up to him and kissing him deep and hard and passionate, letting their flavors mix, and for a few moments he was lost in fantasy.

Karkat wanted to pull off of Sollux and just… climb onto him and slip the Gemini's bone bulge into his nook but no, he promised Sollux he would repay the abrupt blowjob by giving him one and fuck he hoped Sollux had enough stamina to go for a full round after this because shit, unlike human males who took a few hours to get their (measly human) bulges back up and ready for action, it only took a few minutes for a troll and Karkat would be damned if he didn't get Sollux's bulge in his nook relatively soon. Karkat decided to distract himself from those thoughts by focusing solely on Sollux and the bulge currently occupying his mouth.

Sollux was getting close, dangerously close, and that ironically left him with two options: either blow his loud now, or wait until he was at the point where he was practically exploding with need and /then/ explode into Karkat's mouth. Really, the second one sounded quite a bit more appealing by far, and so Sollux tensed, trying to hold back as long as he could. And now he thought only of the velvety heat surrounding his bulge, and he couldn't hold back a gentle thrust into Karkat's mouth, moaning the other troll's name maybe a bit louder than was completely necessary. Tightening his grip on Karkat's hair and on his hand as well, he knew he would be hitting his breaking point soon. Very soon.

Karkat wasn't all too surprised when he felt the thrust into his mouth. He himself had used as much restraint as he could to not do the same to Sollux earlier. Still, Karkat took his free arm and put it across Sollux's hips, keeping the Gemini effectively pinned beneath his arm. If Sollux was going to go deeper into his mouth, it would be by his own means. Not that Karkat was totally opposed to it, since deepthroating Sollux was a more arousing thought than it probably should have been. That prompted Karkat to take Sollux a bit deeper into his mouth, if not by much.

Sollux whined as Karkat moved down just a bit; it wasn't near as much as he wanted. Nowhere near enough. If Karkat wasn't going to be taking him all the way, well, he'd just have to take matters into his own hands, particularly due to that pesky arm pinning him down. And so, the hand tangled in Karkat's hair began gently pressing down, trying to make Karkat take more of the needy length into his mouth, coupling it with a soft, pleading sound, practically begging Karkat to move all the way down. He at least wanted that before he filled Karkat's mouth with his genetic material.

A half hearted glare worked it way into Karkat's eyes, narrowing as if he was daring Sollux to do that again. Though he didn't mind taking more of Sollux into his mouth, he would rather work his way into taking more, so as to not gag himself completely. Though that whimper that escaped Sollux was just positively delicious and Karkat wanted to hear it again. Thus, with that, Karkat took just a bit more of Sollux into his mouth. He had no idea how much of Sollux's bulge there was left to take, but he'd be damned if he didn't get it all at some point.

Sollux was keening now and still trying to press Karkat's head down onto his bulge, a finger unraveling itself from his hair and sliding over Karkat's horn, teasing it, practically promising a more intense touch if Karkat would just go all the way down. His hips pressed up against the arm restraining him, trying to force his way into Karkat's mouth because oh god, in the next three seconds he was going to just explode into Karkat's mouth and there was probably maybe something like less chance of a mess the farther in he was. He rationalized this, then scrapped that thought because Karkat was flicking his tongue against some sensitive part on the shaft and making Sollux whimper and whine with every little touch.

Fuck, that keening noise and the feel of Sollux's finger against his horn was bringing his bulge back to life. This would either end badly or well, depending all on Sollux. The noises Sollux was making though... he couldn't help himself now, taking all of Sollux into his mouth, or at the very least, as much as he could. It didn't help that the playing with his horns made him wish Sollux's fingers were playing with something else, something a little lower on his anatomy between his bulge and his waste chute. No, bad Karkat, don't think things like that. That would only make him more excited and god damn he didn't know what the hell he was doing anymore aside from just licking and sucking at Sollux's bulge.

And that was it, Sollux couldn't hang on anymore, he was millimeters from the breaking point and then he hit it, all very abruptly. He cried out, trying to fit Karkat's name into it, but he couldn't quite get the entire thing into it. He was just firing into Karkat's mouth, defiling the previously undesecrated area of him with yellow. He was left in this sort of neverending limbo between the way too rare pleasure of release and the uncomfortable sensation of pressing his back too hard against the base of the couch. And then it was done and over, leaving him panting and breathing hard, looking down at Karkat, at his matesprit.

Karkat pulled off of Sollux's bulge and swallowed what he could of the genetic material, meaning whatever was in his mouth. A bit trailed from the corner of his mouth, which Karkat didn't hesitate in licking it away with a slight grin. He could feel more of Sollux's genetic material on his face but he didn't care, he'd get it off later. He pulled his arm off of Sollux's hips and instead, used it to hide the just-starting-to-come-back-to-life bulge of his own. "Heh..."

Panting, he said, "Remember what you thaid about how I looked with your genetic material? I have to thay the thame goeth for you. You look lovely draped in yellow." After rearranging himself properly, he leaned towards Karkat's face and licked some off his cheek, grinning widely. Now that it had stopped, he sort of missed the inviting wetness of Karkat's mouth. Well, he could get back to that later. "You know, you're better at that than you give yourthelf credit for."

"Yeah, well, I at least fucking tried to do it good 'cause it's you." Karkat would hate his past self later for admitting that, but this wasn't the time for hating his past self. Sollux was praising him, after all. Taking his finger, Karkat wiped a bit more of Sollux's genetic material off of his face, licking it off his finger. "Mm, I was expecting more of a lemony fucking flavor." Karkat wasn't lying, either. "Still tastes good, though."

"Of courthe it doeth. It'th me. What did you ekthpect, for it to tathte bad or thomething?" Internally, he was having a sort of meltdown at the praise, and was trying to not just finish it up with an overly-romantic kiss that would likely appeal to Karkat's whole romcom thing. Wait, now that they were (probably) matesprits, did that mean he was going to have to watch a lot more of those? Crap. He huffed, and gave Karkat a gentle peck on the forehead. "You're thtill an idiot, by the way."

"I'm an idiot?" Karkat raised a brow, questioning his matesprit. "I... am an idiot? Sollux, who was the one who got a fucking bucket of honey and got loopy off of it?" Yes, Karkat had indulged a bit in the honey, but not as much as Sollux had, after all. "How am I the idiot?" There was probably something Past Karkat had done that Current Karkat didn't remember that made him an idiot. He also wouldn't admit that Past Karkat flushed a bit when Sollux kissed his forehead.

"You are forever the idiot in thith relationship. That will never change. Thecond, I did all of that ath a lead up to thith moment. Thith wath all a very carefully plotted out plan." Yes, he was lying. He was lying...pretty drastically. It had been a stupid decision at a stupid point in his life that had ended up being the best decision ever. Regardless, he now had to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Tho...are we matethpritth now or what?" He hoped Karkat said yes, because if he said anything else Sollux was going to flip out so badly. Because god, if that had been a hate thing, he was going to just throw himself off the roof.

"You're a horrible liar, grubfuck." Karkat grumbled, but didn't press the issue about the honey any further. Karkat grinned a bit, though, at Sollux's second question. "As for your second question, of course we're fucking matesprits. I sure as fucking hell don't want you as a kismesis." Karkat moved from the floor to Sollux's lap, finding the Gemini to be a more suitable seat than the floor. "You're a fucking dumbshit for thinking otherwise or even needing to fucking question it."

"Yeah, shut up. It'th not like I knew what wath going on or anything tho shut your mouth." Regardless, he still wraps his arms around the troll that had decided his lap was a good place to sit. Not that it wasn't, of course. It was at about that time that he realized Karkat still had his shirt on. He slipped a hand up it, using the other to lift the hem. "Should I athk why you're thtill wearing thith, KK?"

"You never took it off in your honey-induced loopyness that's why." Karkat should have said because of reasons, but he felt like that would get him hit, albeit lightly, but still hit. "If you want it off, just fucking say so. I'm not gonna fucking object you nubfucker." And, of course, since he was coming back to his senses, that meant the vulgar language was back in full swing. Karkat insulted Sollux with red feelings in mind, of course. They were all half-hearted insults.

"Well then, prepare to be fully and completely nude within the nektht ten thecondth." And Sollux lived up to that, ripping Karkat's shirt straight off his body, tossing it off to the side. "Whoopth," he said in a tone that meant it wasn't whoops at all and that had been very definitely on purpose. "You do have more, right? It would be thuch a shame if you had to go back to your hive wearing one of mine." He nestled his head on Karkat's shoulder, and after a brief moment of deliberation licked up his matesprit's neck. Because why not?

"You jackass..." Karkat couldn't help the small shiver from travelling down his spine when Sollux licked his neck. It felt good and- no. Karkat, stop those thoughts now. "Of course I have more shirts, except, oh wait, they're at my god damn hive and not here at yours." Not like Karkat em_totally_/em minded wearing Sollux's shirt, but he figured he wouldn't be leaving the yellow-blood's hive anytime soon. He didn't mind that either.

"Good, I don't need to rip anymore apart. You have a pretty nithe chetht, you know." And then he drew his fingers gently down Karkat's chest, grinning. "Tho, got any other planth for your thtay here? Thinthe I don't think you'll want to be going any time thoon." He certainly hoped Karkat wouldn't be leaving soon. He was looking forward to any other such activities that might be taking place in the near future.

Karkat purred, and yes, he was going to hate his Past Self even more because of it but god damn if Sollux's fingers didn't feel amazing on his chest. "Well... I, uh..." Karkat wasn't sure how to say it and yep he was already hating his past self for even losing the words. Instead he opted to grin a bit and lick Sollux's cheek. Yuch, he could still taste his own genetic material and how the fuck did Sollux enjoy the taste of it at all?

Sollux smirked coyly, and then said, "Tho. Licking, then? Any particular plathe you want my tongue? Feel free to tell me." His fingers danced over Karkat's chest, tracing his ribs and going over each of the places he figured would be moderately sensitive, licking up his neck again, nipping softly as he reached the top of its path. "Feel free to tell me anything at all you want."

"Anything at all, eh?" Karkat's grin grew a bit. He knew exactly how to phrase what he wanted now. "I want to mate properly. Your bulge in my nook. That's what I want." Oh, now when did Karkat's face end up in Sollux's shoulder, hidden from view? It must have been about the time his face turned bright red.

Sollux grinned, his hand going to the back of Karkat's head, petting him gently. "Gosh, KK. Firtht you come out and thay thomething like that and then you're hiding in my shoulder. That'th tho cute." He continued teasing Karkat even as his hand traced down Karkat's back to grope his rear. "Do you want it or not? I'm getting mixed thignalth here, you know. And bethideth, we haven't even had our proper firtht kithh yet. Which do you want firtht?" And then he was petting Karkat's hair again, gentle and kind and loving.

"Shut up, fucknub." Karkat delivered a bite to Sollux's shoulder, barely breaking skin, but enough of a warning to stop teasing him about hiding. "Of course I fucking want it. I wouldn't have fucking said it if I didn't you goddamn nookstain." Embarrassed Karkat meant stronger insults in the world of Vantas. Though, that proper first kiss did sound nice... "Ugh, just kiss me you douchenozzle."

"Yeth, 'mathter'." He said that more enthusiastically than maybe he should have, but whatever. He slipped the hand on the back of Karkat's head under his chin, tilting him away from his shoulder and up so he could stare into his eyes a moment. And then, gently, more gently than he'd first intended, but hey, he may as well make it romantic. And what could be more romantic than a kiss between two matesprits who really had no idea what they were doing? Nothing, that's what. Sollux could taste his genetic material on Karkat's lips, and it tasted strange and weird and all sorts of things, but instead of focusing on that he focused on Karkat lips beneath it. They were soft and warm, and a little bit chapped, and felt absolutely perfect on Sollux's own lips.

Karkat felt the purr in the back of his throat but hell, he didn't care. Not that Sollux hadn't already heard his purring. He vaguely wondered what Sollux felt when Karkat purred but that was a conversation for a later date, because now, Karkat was fully focused on Sollux and this newfound matespritship and kissing Sollux should not have felt this good or natural or just... perfect.

Karkat's purring vibrated into Sollux's body and filled him up with this sort of contentment that was probably going to be staying there for the next few sweeps. Sollux was, at the moment, happier than he'd ever been before, filled with a sort of warmth that he hadn't ever felt before. He gave a quiet little purr himself, to match Karkat's. Everything was perfect right now, so perfect; he had the matesprit of his dreams in his arms, kissing him, and certain other activities would be taking place in the near future as well that would be just wonderful as well.

Karkat's back arched a bit in response to Sollux's purring. He couldn't help it; Sollux's purring was just so attractive and made Karkat feel... protected, in a sense, as well as "loved" as the humans said. It was a nice feeling and also one that made Karkat want to get closer to Sollux. As close as he could possibly get.

After a suitably long kiss, he reluctantly pulled away from Karkat's inviting lips, trying to not stare too hard at them. "Tho...what do you want to do now? Thtill remember or do I need to dictate it to you again, word for word?" This was almost a sultry whisper, accompanied by a smirk. Because messing with Karkat will forever be the best thing ever, even as matesprits. Especially as matesprits, if you take the alternate meaning.

"I think I remember what I said, but just to be sure, why don't you repeat it back to me, word for fucking word." Karkat wanted to hit Sollux but no, he wouldn't, he just wanted Sollux to repeat everything he told him in that same god damn tone of voice because shit, that was an attractive (not to mention arousing) tone that Sollux had used and Karkat wanted to hear it again.

"You want to mate properly. My bulge in your nook. That'th what you want." He kept his tone the same as he'd used before, the smirk only widening. "That wath your requestht, right? Or should I go...more in depth?" Not that there was anything to go more in depth on. But still, it had to be said. It had to be said. "Unleth you wanted me to repeat ekthactly what you thaid? 'I want to mate properly. Your bulge in my nook. That'th what I want." He grinned and licked his lips, anticipating Karkat's replay.

Karkat couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his spine. That tone... that god damn tone was driving Karkat crazy. He loved it. "God damn it, Sollux... fuck, I don't know how you'd go more in depth than that unless you described every single fucking detail about what you'd do to me." Karkat repressed the shiver this time, imagining Sollux dirty-talking and it was doing things to his bulge again.

Sollux's grin widened and he nestled his head on Karkat's shoulder, breathing his next words into his matesprit's ear, sultry. "You want to know everything I'd do to you? Every little thing I might do? All about the thoundth you'd be making, and how it would make you feel?" He licked up Karkat's neck, slowly, then kissing back down it, softly nipping or sucking in some areas. He was trying to excite Karkat again, trying to make him feel good. He himself was imagining how this would turn out and he was getting a bit excited himself at the whole prospect of the thing. "Anything you want in thpethific?"

Karkat shuddered, the combination of Sollux's breath in his ear, mixed with that (absolutely delicious) tone of Sollux's voice was overwhelming. "Just keep talking, fucknub..." It was almost like... Did Karkat have a voice kink? It was looking that way, but he couldn't help it. It was just the tone Sollux was using was amazing and it made Karkat want to hear more of it. "Just... detail..." The mere thought was exciting Karkat more than it should have. But he didn't care, not really.

"Hm." He thought for a moment, about what he'd do. He wasn't the best at stuff like this, nor did he have any idea as to what Karkat wanted him to do beyond just...basic...intercourse. Well, crap. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began whispering into his matesprit's ear. "Tho, how would you want this to happen in the firtht plathe? Do you want me to thart out nithe and eathy, jutht my two fingerth and your nook, getting you all nithe and ready for my bulge, jutht thliding them in there and thithhoring them, getting you all nithe and properly ready for me? Or would you rather I jutht take you like thith, right now?" As he speaks, he moves a hand so it's tracing around the base of one of Karkat's horns. Hopefully this'll get a reaction.

Claws dug into Sollux's shoulder as he spoke, Karkat's stomach clenching in anticipation. Why was Sollux giving him options? He would never decide which he wanted if he was given options. Karkat thought about the possibilities, groaning softly as Sollux wrapped nimble fingers around his horn. It felt good but... no, Karkat knew he wanted Sollux's fingers in his nook. Despite the fact that Sollux suddenly taking him wouldn't really hurt, Karkat was a glutton for the teasing. He would definitely be lying if he said he wasn't a bit masochistic but hey, most trolls were. "Shit... fingers." Was that quiet voice that spoke his? He'd have to work on that.

Sollux grinned. Now he had a sort of idea of what Karkat wanted him to do with all of this. "Tho...you want thethe fingerth in you? You want to know ekthactly how they'd make you feel? You want thethe thame fingerth," he tapped Karkat's horn with two of them, "in your nook?" His grin widened and he licked up the side of Karkat's neck, gently massaging the chosen horn. "Would you like that?"

"Fuuuuuck," Karkat breathed, digging a sharp tooth into his lip, letting his cherry red blood run down his chin. "Fuck yes." Karkat shivered as Sollux tapped his horn. Thank everything that he wasn't standing, otherwise, Sollux would see his legs shake. He would never live it down and oh fuck now Sollux was rubbing his horn and shit he just groaned again. Bastard knew exactly what to do to him somehow.

Hesitantly, Sollux pulled his fingers from Karkat's horn and brought them down, tracing soft and featherlike over Karkat's neck, over his collarbone, down his chest, over his stomach and eventually down over his hips to his inner thighs, dangerously close to his matesprit's nook. He was still just teasing him, taunting him with soft, promising touches, bet he was quickly getting tired of the foreplay and just wanted some part of him, and part of him, inside Karkat. "Tho...thith?" he asked as he gently rubbed circles over Karkat's thigh. God, he hoped he was doing this properly for Karkat.

"Captor, if those fingers aren't in me in the next ten fucking seconds I'm impaling myself on them and risking damaging my internal organs with your claws. Hurry the fuck up." One could say Karkat was getting a bit impatient. Then again, the mutant blood never had been known for his patience. It was actually a bit of a feat he had been patient enough to go this long without taking any action.

Sollux chuckled and then, after drawing out the moment just a little bit longer, carefully slipped just one finger in. He'd never admit it but he had, of course, done this to himself a few times, but he was still always hesitant and careful. It would be just way too easy to hurt his matesprit with his claws this way. Regardless, after slowly pushing his finger all the way in, he pulled it out carefully and then put in the second one as well.

Karkat groaned, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. Sollux's fingers felt different from his own, but in the best way possible. "Fuck, Sol..." Would it be too greedy to ask Sollux to give him more and so soon? He had a feeling Sollux would be calling him a bulgeslut by the end of the night, but he didn't care; he'd deal with that later. "Ngh..."

After swallowing thickly at the sound Karkat had just made, and god at the feeling of his nook on his fingers. Warm and wet and slick, not unlike Karkat's mouth, but at the same time it was smoother and just...different. In ways that were only possibly good. He slid them in and out in a way he was certain Karkat would think of as way too slow, but he was still just teasing him, really. Pushing in both fingers all the way in, he spread them, scissoring and wriggling them in ways he knew felt wonderful.

Karkat keened, there was no other way to describe it. His back arched in an almost perfect (half) arch (who knew Karkat was so flexible) as his toes curled. It was almost like a bad human porno, except for the fact everything Karkat was doing was involuntary, his body's own natural reactions to Sollux's actions. He'd probably hate himself more later.

Sollux had to stop moving his fingers for a few moments and catch his breath at that keening and god, he new this would have looked cheesy on tape but it was just so, so hot right now. There was really no other word for it, unless you counted the stream of positive adjectives running through Sollux's head. He gave another experimental wriggle of the fingers, then began actually working with him here, sliding the fingers in and out and he glanced down once, only once and the sight of his fingers slicked in Karkat's mutant red sent this thrill through his spine, leaving him giddy and excited and wanting to give Karkat even more. He got a bit rougher, just a touch, so his claws didn't rip at his matesprit's nook.

Karkat was actually a bit relieved that he couldn't see himself at that moment; he'd probably end up slitting his own throat with his sickles because he probably looked like a bigger bulgeslut than half the trolls in the troll pornography business and most of the humans in the human pornography business put together. He couldn't help his groans and keens though; Sollux was too good with those fingers of his. "S-shit... Sol... Fuck fuck shit..."

Similarity to bulgeslutness aside, Karkat's sounds and movements were absolutely gorgeous. Sollux flickered his fingers around inside Karkat, and god when Karkat says his name, even just a nickname like that he has to wrap his other arm around him and force him forward into a deep, passionate kiss, still earnestly working the fingers in Karkat's nook.

Karkat whimpered, actually em_whimpered_/em as Sollux brought him into the kiss and his fingers continued to tease him mercilessly. Perhaps he should have rethought making Sollux tease his nook with his fingers and should have had Sollux just take him. He was still enjoying the teasing, though, but he was to the point of whimpering. Surely that meant em_something_/em.

Karkat's whimpers sent this delectable twinge through Sollux's bulge and nook, and he slowly, too slowly, pulled his fingers decisively out of Karkat's nook and broke the kiss. "O-okay, KK, Karkat, I'm going to call you Karkat now, jutht for now okay," he rambled, and then shook his head and got back to the point. "Karkat, you're /gorgeouth/, hottetht troll in the entirety of Alternia, and you're mine and I'm never letting you go again tho let me jutht-" He swallowed anxiously, getting nervous now. "Let me jutht...have you. Now. If that'th okay."

Karkat's breathing came out uneven as he panted, body trembling. "Of course... it's fucking okay. Shit, fuck, Sol, hurry the fuck up..." Karkat nuzzled Sollux's neck, body refusing to stop trembling, either from overstimulation or in anticipation. He'd berate Sollux later for ever thinking he (and his mutant blood) was gorgeous but, again, a conversation that could wait. "Fuck me, Sollux." Karkat's voice was a mere whisper, but he knew Sollux heard him.

Sollux's breath hitched again and he had to let go of Karkat, letting hazily-constructed psionics adjust their positions so Karkat had his back on the ground and Sollux was above him, spreading Karkat's legs wide and positioning himself just outside of Karkat's nook, the tip of his bulge just barely prodding the sensitive orifice. "Tho...you totally ready, Karkat?" He knew what the answer would be. He knew what the answer would be and so before Karkat could say anything he started slowly pushing into his matesprit, groaning softly.

That sneaky bastard was already pushing into him before Karkat had managed to so much make a sound. Whatever he was about to say ("Of fucking course I'm ready you fuckass! What, did you think I would change my fucking mind?") was cut off by a sudden inhale of breath as well as a groan. Okay, Sollux's bulge felt bigger in his nook than it did in his mouth and holy hell did that feel fantastic.

Sollux flushed brighter at the noise, partially because of Karkat's expression and partially because of the knowledge of what it was caused by. After taking a deep breath and pushing in a little farther he slid out, not going in nearly as deep as he wanted, not just yet. He honestly had no clue what he was doing right now but god did it feel wonderful. Karkat's nook was slick and tight and warm and wet and Sollux's breath hitched, leaving him only shallow breaths and he slowly rolled his hips into the other troll, moaning softly as he pressed his bulge deeper into into him. He had no idea how this felt to Karkat, but hopefully it would just as good to him as it did to Sollux.

Karkat was amazed at how good Sollux could make him feel. When he had been with Terezi, he had never felt this good (part of him wondered if it was because they were the most awkward matesprits ever until they broke it off). But with Sollux... things felt amazing and wonderful and he was sure that he was purring again, though with the purrs mixed with moans and groans. What an embarrassing sound, though, knowing Sollux, the Gemini liked it.

Of course Sollux liked it, why wouldn't he like that sound. It sent this sort of thrilling warmth up his spine that went through all his limbs and into his stomach and through that it sort of jerked into his bulge, making him give a sort of rough little thrust into his matesprit. He was about to pull out again, being only about halfway in right now, but then decided to take the other option and slowly forced himself in as far as he could go. He wanted to feel more of Karkat, as much as possible.

Karkat's impatience was getting the better of him. He had done well thus far, in being patient, but with only part of Sollux in him, knowing that there was more to take and that he could take, his patience was beginning to wear thin. Another thing he'd have to work on. "Sol..." It shouldn't have been much of a surprise to either of them when Karkat's ankles hooked together behind Sollux's back and pulled the Gemini further into his nook. The feeling of Sollux being deeper in him made groan.

Sollux could have kept himself out but, well, Karkat's impatiance infected him and he pushed in, all the way in, completely burying himself in his matesprit in one swift, rough movement, and that of course brough a moan of Karkat's name from Sollux's lips. He was now completely and properly inside Karkat, and now that that was complete, he started slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulsing in and out of the other troll, rolling his hips into the other troll, trying to get any more of those noises he was finding himself so attracted to.

Karkat groaned deep in his throat at the rough movement from Sollux, the threat of a keen escaping all too real. Sollux's name did escape Karkat though, but he didn't seem to care at all at this point. He had Sollux inside him and nothing bothered him at all; he just wanted more. "Fuck, Sol..." He wasn't sure he could say much more than that without sounding absolutely stupid. He wasn't about to sound stupid in the midst of passion with his matesprit.

Sollux could have laughed at his matesprit's sudden inarticulateness, but he was far too focused on pulsing in and out of the warm wetness that was Karkat's nook. He pressed all the way in again and pressed flush against Karkat's chest, pulling him into another kiss. An angle that made it hard to move, but one that seemed...more intimate. Of course, eventually his throbbing bulge required him to move again and he pulled away, forcing himself in a bit faster, a bit harder, and still as deep as he could.

The keen that Karkat had been holding back escaped him and god damn it he didn't care anymore because he could feel every bit of Sollux in him and it felt fantastic. Fuck holding anything back at this point. Sollux had already seen him at his most vulnerable, so he had nothing to lose. Of course, keening made him sound more feminine and oh... Sollux needed to do that again. "Shit, do that again... "

Honestly, there wasn't a single thing girly or feminine about that about that keening, it like everything else about Karkat was absolutely gorgeous and enticing and everything wonderful in the universe. After briefly pondering his next course of action between doing that again as Karkat had so eloquently requested or teasing him until he was begging for it. To Sollux, still really on the downswing the honey that had been consumed earlier, decided that taunting the other troll would be an absolutely wonderful idea. He pulled out far enough that just the tip was prodding in, shallowly, and whispered, "Do what again, KK? Be thpethific."

"Fuck you, you nookwhiffing bumblefuck. You know what!" Yes, Karkat was avoiding being specific in detail but he knew Sollux would get it out of him. That was how the other troll worked and Karkat knew that all too well. "Fucking... you're really gonna make me say it." And thus, more red flooded Karkat's cheeks as he mumbled what he wanted. Of course, mumbling wouldn't do much good so Karkat cleared his throat and repeated it, slightly louder. "Again... that spot... hit it again."

"Eheheh. What'th the magic word, KK?" Sollux grinned, and pushed in just a little bit, just enough to make Karkat squirm. "I'll do that if you jutht thay one little thing, tho I'd recommend you get on that right now while everything'th thtill going good." He nestled his head on Karkat's shoulder and kissed up his neck, interspersing said kisses with gentle nips and licks, fastening onto a point and sucking hard, determined to leave a good mark. Determined to claim Karkat as his, really. Especially once he got that please out of Karkat.

Karkat's teeth were bared ever so slightly. Saying please was like begging, and Karkat Vantas did not beg. He commanded. Begging wasn't commanding but still... he wanted Sollux to continue and oh shit that sucking felt nice. Maybe he'd just... give in... this one time. Then mark Sollux as his because now he'd have to wear his turtle neck again and he had just stopped wearing them too. Damn him. "F... fine." Karkat looked almost pained to say it, but it still escaped him. "...Please..."

Sollux grinned and pressed into Karkat again, rolling into him almost roughly, and my he was being a bit harsh right now as he buried himself completely in Karkat's nook and made that same quick movement his pace, pounding into Karkat. He moaned his name, his full name, and it was an honestly lucky thing that it was so soon after their previous run-if it had been later, he wouldn't be holding out this long. Karkat just felt, sounded, tasted, even smelled wonderful; like sweat and passion and sort of sweet and musky and completely intoxicating.

Karkat groaned helplessly, enjoying the rougher treatment from Sollux. Not that he'd outright /tell/ the psionic that; the yellow blood could figure that out for himself. Karkat Vantas didn't just /spill/ his kinks, not even to his matesprit. That'd be a stupid thing to do and would take the fun out of everything from that point on. No, discovering Karkat's kinks would be a thing specifically for Sollux to figure out. "Shit... Sollux..." Karkat's claws dug into Sollux's shoulderblades unconsciously, an impulse from the pleasure.

The discovery that Karkat liked this was, of course, immensely satisfying to Sollux and spurred him to just go even harder into him, sometimes lingering after one particularly good thrust so he could rest and moan and kiss Karkat, or any combination of the three. In fact, despite the fact that they hadn't really been matesprits for that long, fuctioning almost solely off of lust (or so would be judged from their actions), Sollux was indeed immensely fond of Karkat-all of Karkat, even his ragey moments when he gave nothing but headaches. He rolled into Karkat, his bulge snug and warm in Karkat's nook, and Sollux placed his hands back on Karkat's shoulders, using them as a handhold so he could best thrust in. Everything Karkat said or did was just making this better for Sollux-ignoring his own kinks, which were surprisingly tame and typical, the small rational part of his brain surmised that Karkat /was/ Sollux's kink. Best kink ever, of course.

Karkat's keens and moans had been reduced to needy whimpers. He couldn't get enough of Sollux, he just couldn't. There was no such thing as "too much" when it came to his matesprit and /fuck/ he felt stupid for not acting upon feelings earlier because Sollux was fantastic. Everything about Sollux was wonderful. Well, mostly everything (his depressive state from his bipolar disorder was the only thing Karkat didn't like about Sollux, and that was simply because Sollux was unhappy during these times). There was just something about the yellow blooded troll that just made Karkat want more and more and more. Was he greedy? Probably. Did he care? Not at all. Did Sollux care? Karkat highly doubted that. More whimpers escaped Karkat as the mutant blood clung to his matesprit. Needy whimpers evolved into needy keens and whines, the occasional purr slipping out.

As much as Sollux loved this, and believe me, he didn't particularly want anything beyond this at the moment, it was taking a lot of restraint to not just explode in Karkat's nook, a sexual act that wasn't exactly looked down on; it was simply considered far kinkier and intimate than most matesprits, particularly first-night matesprits, would be willing to go for. Not to mention it sort of overrode the whole "collecting the genetic material for the mother grub" thing as well. And so, after giving a few shallower thrusts, slowing down enough so that he wouldn't let go and would still be able to feel the flesh in Karkat's nook sliding over his bulge, which was far too addicting to be normal. He stammered out, "W-we need a bucket, KK, we need a bucket before I jutht /ekthplode/, KK, you're gorgeouth like thith, hottetht, thekthietht, abtholutely everything, I'm not going to let anyone elthe have you," and he just kept sort of going on and on and on, because the working bits of grey matter in his think pan had somehow managed to hit something to do, and hey-maybe Karkat liked that. Who knows. Sollux didn't. All he knew was that Karkat was incredible in every possible way and that Karkat was /his/, all his. And to Sollux? That meant a lot.

"You just completely butchered the word sexiest and fuck you for thinking that." Karkat groaned out, rolling his hips against Sollux's, deciding he needed just a bit more friction, when in all honesty, he was just as ready to expel his genetic material as Sollux was. "Where the fuck do you keep your fucking bucket, then?" Karkat prayed that Sollux had one nearby, or at least had one captchalogued in his modus. Karkat wasn't sure if he had one captchalogued or not, but it wasn't likely, seeing as he wasn't exactly planning on pailing with Sollux when he came over. Either way, one of them needed to magically acquire a bucket before Karkat expelled all his genetic material onto Sollux's bulge.

Bucket, bucket, yes he did have one, miraculously. He had to fish it out of his sylla dex, still making shallow thrusts into his matesprit's nook, and it's out in, oh, let's say about three seconds. This is of course a good thing, because any later and even just having one would have become completely moot. He shuddered and pulled out of Karkat, holding on just barely, and a quick and sudden use of psionics positioned his matesprit over the pail. One hand latched onto Karkat's thigh, the other hand moving to his nook and two fingers were immediately sliding in and out, trying to push Karkat to completion. Then and only then, would he himself release.

Despite having Sollux's psionics to help keep him steady, Karkat clung to Sollux's shoulders, claws digging into the psychic's skin, most likely causing some shallow bleeding from the puncture marks, but Karkat didn't care because- "Oh god oh god oh god oh god Sollux oh god-" he was too far gone to care. His entire body was hyperstimulated and every touch from Sollux felt more amazing than the last and with a keeningcry of Sollux's name, candy red genetic material filled the bucket, Karkat shuddering and continuing to cling to Sollux like a wiggler to its lusus.

Sollux immediately yanked the bucket out from under Karkat and under himself. One hand was stroking his slicked bulge to completion, the other hand's fingers plunging into his nook and getting him off there, since after that show Karkat had given him it was hard to not feel arousal from that, and that image was imprinted on his eyelids-the image of Karkat in complete ecstasy. All of that pushed Sollux over the edge, and he cried Karkat's name as his yellow genetic material spilled out of him and into the bucket, leaving him limp and breathless. After a moment, he said, "Wow okay, that wath...that wath really intenthe."

"Fuck, shit... yeah it was. Felt really fucking good though, so I can't complain about anything. Fuck..." Karkat couldn't manage much more than saying 'fuck' and 'shit' because his thinkpan had decided it was a good time to shut down on him. "This... yeah this needs to happen again real fucking soon." A soft purr escaped Karkat, who was half basking in the afterglow of pailing with Sollux, half deciding that a nap with Sollux as a pillow was the greatest idea ever.

"Eheheh. You know, regardlethh of my butchering of the word, you are the thekthietht troll alive, and will be until the univerthe endth. Even after that, you will continue on ath the thekthietht thing in the hithtory of all ekthithtenthe. And you know what maketh it great?" Sollux grinned and pushed the bucket out of the way, far enough that they wouldn't knock it over any time soon. "You're all mine." His own purrs, gentle and careful, intertwined with Karkat's in the otherwise silent hive, and he pulled Karkat close, the idea of a nap not too far from what he wanted either. Yes, curling up on the couch with his matesprit was a thing he greatly desired.

"Stop saying sexy. I'm not sexy, douchenozzle." Regardless, Karkat curled up into Sollux, his body heat tangling with Sollux's own. Not that he minded. "But yeah, I'm yours, you're mine. All that fun matesprit possessiveness shit." Karkat's purring almost grew louder, hearing Sollux's own purring. Karkat knew Sollux was attractive and sexy (just because he didn't believe he was sexy didn't mean th at Sollux wasn't sexy) and now on top of it he could be adorable. Sollux was perfect alright.

"You are thekthy. Everything I thay ith automatically true. And your thekthinethh ith an incredibly true thing, trutht me. You're a lot of other thingth too, but mothtly? You're jutht perfect in every way." It became a sort of purring deul-Sollux matched Karkat's purring with his own, very neatly snuggling into his matesprit's warmth. "Tho I can't thay I ekthpected all of thith to happen, but youknow what? I'm very okay with it."

"If you say sexy or any variation of the word sexy again, I'm going to punch you in the stomach, Sol." There was no obvious indication that Karkat would go through with his threat, but he would. It wasn't that Karkat hated Sollux's compliments, it was the butchering of the word over and over again. He'd work with Sollux on that later, or at least helping to lessen the severity of the yellow blood's lisp. Karkat further snuggled into Sollux. "I'm very okay with everything that's happened, too."

"Eheheh. Thekthietht. Thenthelethh. Heart-thtopping. Ekthquithite. I can go on, of courthe." He grinned deviously, and then it softened. "I...actually can get over the lithp, if I try hard enough." He took a deep breath and his next sentence is very, very carefully pronounced, speaking almost like Kanaya. "You are the th-sexiest troll in all of Alternia, all the galakth-galaxies, and all the universes." He grinned proudly, very pleased with himself. Karkat was really the only one who now knew he could do that, mostly because he was resigned to the lisp. Having stupidly huge fangs is not a good thing.

"You're a dumbass." Karkat papped Sollux's face lightly, gently dragging his claws along Sollux's side. "I like you, lisp or no lisp. It's just a bit easier to hear un-butchered words. Maybe I can help make it a little less... severe? I can't tell if that's the right word because my think pan isn't working right now. I don't even know what the fuck I'm saying." Which was mostly true. Karkat's purring did increase though, hearing Sollux talk without his lisp.

Sollux tried to speak again, but a sudden burst of purring obscured his words for almost half a minute, and then he got it under control. "Well, then you should know that I like you, rage or no rage. In fact, your rage ith pretty adorable. Ath for my own think pan? It'th pretty thcrewed up right now too. I have no idea what I'm thaying, but your wordth theem to be thtriking a chord in me." This was followed up by a hesitant but lingering kiss to Karkat's cheek. It was a little bit awkward a little bit nervous, but it was a sweet thing anyway. "Hope you know how valuable you are to me, KK."

"I have an idea of how "valuable" I am to you. I hope you know how fucking much you mean to me, Sol. I'll punch you in the shame globes if you don't." Karkat half hoped Sollux would make him spell it out, but at the same time, his think pan was so scrambled he was having a hard time remembering exacty what he was going to tell Sollux if he asked. He settled for simply purring in Sollux's embrace.

"I'm pretty sure I know, KK. It'th not ekthactly eathy to mithh. Of courthe, you can alwayth tell me if you want to make it totally clear to me. I wouldn't mind a bit." He settled comfortably into the snuggling and purring and happy comforting togetherness, which is a thing that would never, ever get old. Not now, not ever. They could be joined at the hip at Sollux would just relish in constantly having Karkat near him. It's possible, of course, that this was mostly from his weirding out think pan. Not that he figured Karkat minded said togetherness at all.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. I couldn't save you the first time you died but I'd gladly sacrifice my life for you. Fuck, I just had something more in-depth and profound and shit and now I can't remember what it was. See what you do to me, you lispy fucker? You make me forget things because all I can fucking think about is you." Karkat sighed; he'd remember later.

"If there'th been thomething other than you in the univerthe then I don't want to know about it, KK. Tho I guethh you get the added benefit of being my univerthe? All the way down to interacting within you, eheheh." And then his smile went from flirtatious to gentle, and he continued. "Don't thacrifithe your life for me, KK. While I apprethiate the thought, I don't think I could ever live without you." This was followed up with a slow, gentle kiss to Karkat's cheek.

"You are such a motherfucking sap, Captor, I hope you realize this." Not that Karkat minded. His romcoms had made him adjust to liking sappy things, including Sollux. Which, at this point, had been narrowed down to mostly Sollux. Okay, only Sollux and a few romcoms. So, pretty much, Karkat's whole world revolved around Sollux. "You're lucky I like sappy things." Karkat nuzzled Sollux's shoulder, a small purr escaping.

"You're lucky I like being thappy, all jutht for you. I'm a very nithe guy, you know." He was actually turning up the sap-meters for Karkat on purpose, knowing that the other troll would like that. And...the words just flowed naturally, for some weird reason. Clearly Karkat was infecting him. "Thith ith unrelated, but you have the motht adorable purr, KK." Sollux purred right on back, because darn it there would never be enough happy, content purring.

"Augh, fuck you my purr isn't fucking adorable." That didn't stop Karkat's cheeks from turning a reddish color. He liked Sollux complimenting him, even if it was just something small. It made him feel... worth something, in a sense, even though he knew how much he meant to Sollux. He'd never let the Gemini know this, of course. He'd just get an earful from said matesprit and why ruin a good thing? "You, on the other hand, do have an adorable purr."

"Maybe mine'th adorable, but nothing can out-adorable a KK purr. Thith ith a fact of life and it will never change, tho get over it." He grinned a let out a little yawn, and that prompted him to burrow deeper into the arms around him. "Lookth like thomething hathn't changed. You thtill wear me out no matter what you do, KK. Now while I could probably thtay awake and exchange loving banter with you forever, it appearth that the firtht part of that ith going to be impothhible. Tho go to thleep before I have to make you go to thleep, okay?" He was limp and loose and content and he wasn't tired, not exactly. Just so relaxed.

"You fucking fuckass..." Karkat was running out of steam to argue, and quickly. Fatigue was quickly catching up to him and he didn't have the energy to fight it. "If I sleep then you sleep. No arguing or I'll kick you in the shame globes." Not that Karkat actually would. Half the time he never followed through with his threats. "Just... sleep. I don't feel like moving to your recuperacoon so we're staying right the fuck here."

"Good, becauthe I don't think moving ith a good option anyway. It meanth I can't be tho clothe to you, after all." His psionics grabbed up a blanket and carefully draped it over them, and he got properly comfortable with Karkat. He closed his eyes and let himself relax even farther, letting the dark of sleep start to overtake him. "KK...pity you most."

"Mm, pity you more, fuckass..." Karkat mumbled out, letting his own eyes slip shut. Sollux was just as relaxing as sopor slime. He could definitely get used to this matespritship thing.

* * *

><p>Flufffffffffy endingsssssssss 8D<p>

Anyways reviews are nice, yeah?


End file.
